


and no one else

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, like... barely there angst re: hart's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Wedding planning and the discussions that go with it.





	and no one else

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the timeline established in Flash Back. Hartley's dinner with his parents did not go well.
> 
> Title- No One Else from The Great Comet

Proposing had been the easy part, really. Of course, the lead up to it hadn't been easy, the nerves, the idea that Hartley would definitely say no. Because he had said, once, that he'd never intended to get married, because for most of his life he'd assumed he would eventually be set up with someone he hated by his parents, and now the idea of marriage still left him uneasy even without that looming over him.

But no. It was the wedding arrangements that caused problems. Cisco and Hartley, as was typical of them, butted heads over every detail. Cisco really should've expected it. The single thing they'd agreed on was keeping the ceremony small. It wasn't as if they had all that many people to invite. They knew all the same people. Hartley didn't even hang out with anyone outside of the team much, and it went without saying that he wouldn't be inviting his parents. He'd only sent out one invite of his own (Cisco hadn't gotten much out of him about how he knew Thea Queen, but it made a sort of sense since they'd both grown up in rich families). 

There was a lot of compromising involved, but they settled on a venue and all the other details fell into place after. 

"Cisco," he said when they were alone in the labs, and his tone was enough to make Cisco look up, "I want to take your last name."

He wouldn't say it out loud, but the thought hadn't even occured to him. He'd just sort of assumed they'd both be keeping their own. "What?"

"I don't want to keep their name," It's the sort of honesty he still had a hard time getting out of Hartley, even after years of knowing him and one and a half of dating him. That meant Hartley was very serious about this. "Why should I keep a connection to people who didn't want one with me?"

"Okay," he replied. What else was there to say to that? "If that's what you want."

Hartley nodded once, then went back to what he was doing as if the conversation hadn't happened. He tended to do that, after he felt he'd been too vulnerable. Just pretend it didn't happen. Cisco was still trying to make him stop doing that, at least around him, but he let it go this time. 

The conversation had felt surreal in a way, and the feeling didn't leave all the way up until the ceremony. It didn't feel real until they'd been pronounced _Cisco and Hartley Ramon,_ not until the words were said out loud. For some reason the idea that their relationship had progressed enough that Hartley could so easily accept something so personal as Cisco's last name made him feel more secure in the fact that this was all real, not just some vision of an alternate timeline or world. He got lost enough in those, sometimes, that things here and now became muddled, but not this. 

He didn't talk about it, because he didn't want to remind Hartley of the reason he'd wanted to change his name in the first place, but Hartley probably knew anyway. It didn't need to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of worried about this coming off as enforced gender roles, but I honestly can't imagine Hartley wanting to keep the last name Rathaway, especially if an attempt at reconciliation with his parents went badly. That concept was really the whole reason I wrote this tbh, though I'm not sure if I like how it came out.
> 
> Cliches-and-coffee on tumblr.


End file.
